


Sometimes A Thing Feels So Right

by LadyKatWrites



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatWrites/pseuds/LadyKatWrites
Summary: Casey goes for a run and tries to make sense of the chaos in her mind since she almost kissed Izzie. Mostly Casey's thoughts between the forehead promise and slurpee night.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Sometimes A Thing Feels So Right

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge lover of reading fanfic, but Casey and Izzie have managed to drive me into writing it. This is my first story, almost like a test to myself on whether I could do it. I hope you like it. I have lots of other ideas for longer stories and maybe a series that I am really excited to work on. Any encouragement would be amazing. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Title comes from Casey's line in the car on Slurpee Night.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these amazing characters (sadly). Thank you Atypical for putting them out into the world.

What really gets Casey in trouble is that, well, she isn’t blind. Izzie is beautiful. Really, really, beautiful. And also her best friend. When they are together, Casey feels like there is nothing else that she needs and nowhere she would rather be. She meant it when she told Izzie that she was her new favorite person. That is what made the fallout from the “fort night” (as Casey had come to think of it) so hard to swallow: Izzie growing cold with her and believing Nate over her. Casey felt hurt, really devastated, if she was being honest. But then Izzie came to the birthday party and explained and apologized and they did that thing with their foreheads... and that THAT is where her mind just gets stuck. Casey has a boyfriend. Who she loves. A cute, sweet boy that she loves. That makes sense. Nothing with Izzie is making sense these days. 

Casey slows up and stops her run as she reaches her driveway. Her breath comes out heavy and fast as she grips her sides and tries to slow down her racing heart. How had she not noticed that she was sprinting that last quarter mile? 

As her breathing calms down, she sits down on the lawn to stretch out her back and legs, and as she does so she can’t keep her mind from sinking right back into the loop it’s been in since her birthday party. She has a boyfriend, but she almost kissed Izzie. She loves Evan, but she can’t stop thinking about Izzie. 

Honestly, the talk with her mom the morning after her birthday had not helped. She had been trying to concentrate on her homework, but her mind was wandering to what had happened with Izzie. Obviously her mom noticed and somehow managed to guess what Casey was thinking about. One mortifying talk later and Casey knew she had to escape from there, which drove her to Evan’s house and that attempt to clear her mind.

She thought that having sex with Evan again would have cleared everything up. She told herself she was just holding him to his promised birthday gift, but if she was being honest, it had a lot more to do with Izzie. Maybe if she just was reminded of how nice kissing and touching Evan was, it would put all of the doubts and confusion aside. Unfortunately, it had done just the opposite. Evan was gentle and sweet and having sex with him felt pretty nice, but all of a sudden, nice didn’t really seem good enough. The first time she had sex with Evan, she hadn’t really expected it to feel amazing. She knew that most of those stories she heard about sex being mindblowing and so hot weren’t necessarily realistic. Besides, that night had been about trying to forget about Elsa. This time, though, was supposed to be better. Casey had tried to keep her mind on what they were doing. She focused on touching and kissing and Evan’s eyes and mouth and body. Evan kept asking if what he was doing was good, and it was, but then it was done and it just… Casey wasn’t quite sure, but she thinks she should feel more when she has sex. Something was off. Nothing felt right with Evan anymore.

All of this thinking was driving Casey crazy, which is why she went for the run. Running had always been an answer for Casey. It was an answer when she couldn’t handle something her mom or dad did. It was an answer when she could feel Sam sucking up all of the attention in the house. But, apparently, it wasn’t the answer for this. As she gets up from the grass, and heads to the door, she knows she can’t see her mom right now. Her mom will take one look at her and know something is up, so she sneaks quietly in the door and sprints up the stairs before Elsa can even look up from where she is helping Sam with his graduation gown.

“Hurry up and shower, Casey, we want to all get seats together in the auditorium!” She hears her mom call up the stairs. “And put on something cute! I want to get some pictures of you with your brother that look like you love each other.”

“Well, it won’t matter what I’m wearing then Mom, because there is no way that picture could possibly happen.” Casey yells back suppressing a smile and grateful for the momentary reprieve from her thoughts. Teasing her mom still helps a little anyway.

As soon as she enters her room, though, and looks at her bed, Izzie is back in her brain. As Casey strips off her sweaty running clothes and climbs into the warm water of the shower, she can’t keep her mind from wandering back to her friend and that moment on her bed. The way Casey felt. The magnetic pull that made her want to close the distance between their mouths. Izzie’s mouth. Casey couldn’t get it out of her head. Her mouth, her eyes, the way their noses almost brushed in this impossibly soft way. The way Izzie bit her lower lip in anticipation. The look in Izzie’s eyes that seemed to encourage Casey to act on what she suddenly felt. 

Feelings that Casey knows you aren’t supposed to have about your friend. And the fact that Casey is having these thoughts about another girl? Well, it is obviously throwing her for a loop. Yet no matter how hard she thinks about it, the thoughts just don’t feel wrong. When Casey looks at Izzie, everything just clicks together in her head and it feels right. Yes, that’s it. It feels _so right_. Despite the drama and the hot and cold attitude that Izzie has had ever since they met, Casey still wants to see her again. Spend time with her. Feel that feeling again that she had when they were sitting on that bed. 

Casey is snapped out of her thoughts by a loud rap on the door and her mom’s voice yelling, “Come on Casey, let’s go! Picture time!” 

She climbs out of the shower and towels off. 

Before she gets dressed, she pulls her phone out of her pile of clothes and opens up her texts to Izzie. _Want to hang out tonight after Sam’s graduation?_ As she hits send, she feels a little knot of anticipation in her stomach. 

The reply is quick. _Definitely! Can you pick me up? I’m desperate for a slurpee!_

_Ha! Yeah. Slurpees sound amazing. See you later then._


End file.
